


11th!Doctor x Reader: No More Empty Space

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Beds, Cuddling, F/M, Meh, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is always so cold...and your bed is always half-empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th!Doctor x Reader: No More Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Does not contain smut. None.  
> I'm not sure how I feel about this one. It was the last one I did of my Doctor Who section.  
> I also changed POV's for some reason. xoxo

Your POV  
For whatever reason, the TARDIS was particularly cold when you were going to bed that night. It wasn’t that the TARDIS didn’t like you, no, it was more like she was working on a plan.  
So, for whatever reason, it was cold when you were going to bed.  
You took your lead to the console room, where the Doctor hung suspended underneath doing God knows what. Trudging along the glass-like floor, you lay on your chest and hung your head over the ledge to look at the Doctor upside down. Your (HL) (HC) swayed back and forth around your face as a little smile came upon your face.  
"Doctor?" you said, trying to get his attention. With his goggles on and wire in hand, he turned away from his work to eye you.  
"What?" he asked confusedly, wondering why you hadn't gone to bed yet.  
"Just saying that I'm going to bed now." He pushed his goggles up to his hairline to see you properly.  
"Why are you telling me? The TARDIS can take note of where you are and-"  
"Doctor, last time you literally searched for five hours when I went to bed without saying so." A blush formed on his cheeks as he looked at his shoes.  
"You just left without warning, I couldn't have known of you had gotten hurt," he claimed shyly. You sighed and pursed your lips for a moment before speaking again.  
"I know you don't like to say so," you started slowly. "But you do worry about me, and you're allowed to do that, and let me know." He cleared his throat, nervous, scared. This wasn't the Doctor you knew. But, as quickly as that emotion made its appearance, it fled away as the Doctor gave a reassuring smile.  
"Goodnight, (YN)," he said happily. You smiled, glad that he was back to normal as you stood back up to go to your room.  
Doctor's POV  
He pretended to go back to work as she left for bed, that is, until she was out of earshot. Once she was gone, he dropped the cords he was working with and let out a frustrated grunt.  
"What am I, an idiot?" he yelled to no one in particular. The TARDIS hummed in response.  
"It's hard to say something, what if she rejects me?" Another hum and the Doctor jumped away from the random wires about him.  
"Is she going to bed?" he asked. A beep. Quickly, the Doctor formulated a plan in his head.  
"Okay, make her room cold," he said. "Then I'll go in." One last hum from the TARDIS and the Doctor was on his way to her room.  
Your POV  
"God, it's freezing!" you exclaimed as you reached the familiar door to the room the TARDIS had given you. Shaking, you reached for the handle and pushed through to greet an only colder atmosphere. “What did I ever do?” Sighing, you made way to your bed, the sheets like ice and the pillows like crunchy snow.  
It was odd, but you always made a place for the Doctor beside you. It was only because you wanted him to be comfortable, if he ever needed comfort. You fluffed up the cold pillow and snuggled into the sheets, cursing the iciness as you curled up into a ball.  
A creak at your door.  
“Hello?” you called out cautiously. You turned as best you could in your egg form to see the Doctor in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”  
“You’re right,” he said quietly as he walked towards the bed. “I do worry about you. A lot, actually.”  
“I know. And, like I said, it’s okay for you to worry.” He nodded and sat on the edge of your bed before narrowing his eyes at your figure.  
“What’re you doing?” he asked confusedly. You shrugged a little and looked at the pillow next to you.  
“It’s really cold in here, and after I set the place next to me, I tried to get warm, but I guess it’s not working.”  
“You set a place? Who for?”  
“You, silly.”  
“Why would you need to set a place for me? I hardly come in here as it is.”  
“Yes, but I figured if you ever needed comfort or whatever, then there’d be a place next to me if you wanted.” He smiled, you furrowed your brow. “What?” Chuckling, he kicked off his shoes and took off his tweed jacket, loosening his bowtie as he stood and crawled under the covers.  
“Thank you,” he said. Definitely not the Doctor you knew, nor the one you ever thought you’d see. You giggled back and stretched out your legs.  
“Comfortable?” you asked teasingly. He nodded like a small child and shifted closer to you.  
“No more empty space in the bed anymore, okay?” he asked, and you nodded.  
“Only if you promise to keep it occupied,” you replied and closed you eyes dreamily as the Doctor wrapped his warm arms around you.  
And you didn’t even notice the room get warmer.


End file.
